Primeiros erros
by cazalonga
Summary: Nosso futuro é modificado por pequenas decisões que tomamos. ás vezes tomamos caminhos errados, trilhamos caminhos que não era nosso desejo trilhar. Mas a vida é assim, nem sempre se ganha, nem sempre se perde.Sirius Black era um jovem e belo rapaz, explo


_**Trailler**_

_Meu caminho é cada manhã_

_Não procure saber onde estou_

_**Numa noite triste sem luar e estrelas...**_

Sirius lutava contra as lágrimas, mas as imagens iam e vinham em sua mente. Ainda custava acreditar em tudo aquilo que havia acontecido, era difícil para si, era difícil para eles. Ele havia arquitetado tudo com tanto cuidado para não dar errado, o plano havia falho, Rabicho os havia traído, e agora porém, Tiago e Lílian estavam mortos.

_Meu destino não é de ninguém_

_E eu não deixo os meus passos no chão_

_**...Decisões eternas foram tomadas...**_

O que era aquilo? Walburga havia passado dos limites! Não toleraria mais nada vindo da parte dela, se decidiu. Subiu rapidamente lustrosas escadas de azevinho que dava para o andar superior, virou o primeiro corredor e entrou no ultimo cômodo. Seu quarto estava pouco arrumado, mas esse detalhe não impediu de que Sirius pegasse suas coisas e amontoasse na mala.

_**E o castelo de areia se desmorona, com a chegada da onda que quebra na costa.**_

_Se você não entende não vê_

_Se não me vê não entende_

Ele a tomou-a nos braços e a abraçou. O calor que emanava do corpo dela era acolhedor, protetor. Queria ficar assim eternamente, mas o dever lhe chamava. Separou-se alguns centímetros, como a amava, se ela soubesse o quanto! Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam dos negros olhos dela, aquilo seria pior do que enfiar um punhal em seu coração.

-Lamento ,mas é o fim. Não há nada mais entre nós.

_**As más lembranças são como palavras esculpidas em uma rocha, elas sempre estarão ali para lhe atormentar...**_

_Não procure saber onde estou_

_Se o meu jeito te surpreende_

Estava escuro e frio, mas o que importava? Ninguém ligava para ele mesmo, se ele morresse ou não, não faria a mínima diferença. O cheiro podre de morte, subia até o seu nariz, a tristeza e a solidão do cemitério o contagiava. Aquilo era mais do que necessário para uma noite de tristezas.

**Mas há sempre uma fagulha de esperança...**

_Se o meu corpo virasse sol_

_Se minha mente virasse sol_

Não poderia ter Tiago e Lílian vivos novamente, então vingaria a morte deles.

"_É isso que vou fazer_. _Ninguém mexe com __os amigos de Sirius Black e sai ileso."_

_**...mesmo que seja impossível.**_

_Mas só chove e chove_

_Chove e chove_

Como poderia ter sido tão tolo? Uma lágrima corriqueira lhe escorreu os olhos. Se Rabicho era um Comensal da Morte, por que não adivinhar que o lord dele não havia lhe ensinado nada? Sirius socou a cabeça contra a parede da pequena prisão. Até onde sua tolice iria chegar???

_**Tomamos caminhos que modificam não apenas uma, mas varias vidas...**_

_Se um dia eu pudesse ver_

_Meu passado inteiro_

-Lílian Evans, você aceita Thiago Potter como seu espoco?- perguntou o juiz.

A ruiva abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

-Sim.- um pouco trêmula ela pegou a aliança de ouro e enfiou no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Tiago.

_**Caminhos que nem sempre são felizes.**_

_E fizesse parar de chover_

_Nos primeiros erros_

- E se colocássemos outra pessoa para ser o fiel de segredo? Talvez Remo ou Pedro?- Sirius perguntou apreensivo e mais uma vez passou a mão pelos cabelos. Deu mais umas largas passadas e voltou-se novamente para o amigo e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele - Quem imaginaria que o bobão do Pedro é seu fiel de segredo? Todos sabem que eu sou seu melhor amigo e obviamente eu serei seu fiel de segredo.

**_E modificam várias vidas ao nosso redor._**

_i Meu corpo viraria sol_

_Minha mente viraria sol _

- Ei neném, - Sirius pegou o pequeno Harry do colo de Lílian e começou a brincar com ele. O garoto era a cópia do Tiago, mesmo ainda pequeno. A única diferença dele era olhos verdes que eram de Lílian. Girou o garoto.

- Espero que estejamos fazendo a coisa certa Sirius, a vida do meu filho depende disso.- Lílian disse.

**E o que resta... **

_Mas só chove e chove_

_Chove e chove _

Um feixe de luz saiu da varinha de Rabicho e o acertou no peito em cheio. Não houve tempo para reação, simplesmente o adversário havia sido mais ágil. Sirius não se deu conta do que aconteceu depois...

**_São os primeiros erros. _**

**_Notas da autora:_**Que medo de começar mais uma fic, e vê-la que começarei a travar mais uma guerra toda semana. Aff! Bom, chega de Drama e vamos as notas de rotina. A fic foi baseada na musica: Primeiros erros, Capital Inicial (uma das minhas bandas prediletas diga-se de passagem). Desde os primórdios, quando eu não sabia quem cantava essa musica, e só sabia pouco mais do que o refrão; não me saia da cabeça que essa era a musica perfeita para descrever a angustia do Sirius, e correu mesmo depois que eu li uma song de uma das minhas autoras prediletas. À vontade de escrever algo do tipo ficou e morreu, e vejam só agora como uma fênix ressuscitou das cinzas! Bem, em um dia corriqueiro em que eu estava mexendo no meu pc, vejo a capa que eu havia feito á muito tempo, para uma possível song. Então eu pensei: "Que desperdício". Me partiu o coração ver o meu trabalho sendo jogado na lixeira do computador. Então resolvi fazer o que vocês acabaram de ler, uma fic ou short, não sei bem ao certo. O que eu sei é que a fic vai contar a historia do meu maroto preferido na íntegra, na época que da guerra, quando Voldemort ganha ascensão. Como vai acabar??? Bom todos nós sabemos, mas ainda não me decidi em qual parte. Espero todos para o próximo capítulo e aguardo comentários. Para os meus leitores mais antigos, vocês sabem como funcionam as coisas por aqui né?? Sem comentário, sem capitulo. Bjos.


End file.
